Rise of a King
by Mr L. vi Britania
Summary: 98th Emperor Charles Zi Britannia once stated that Britannia advances steadily into the future, but what if there was one person who advanced even faster? What if there was a person whose body was continuously evolving? What if that person was none other than his exiled son Lelouch Vi Britannia?


**Summary:**

98th Emperor Charles Zi Britannia once stated that Britannia advances steadily into the future, but what if there was one person who advanced even faster? What if there was a person whose body was continuously evolving? What if that person was none other than his exiled son Lelouch Vi Britannia?

**Disclaimer:** I Hereby Declare That I do NOT own code Geass in any shape or form. I do HOWEVER own any OC's or Original Knightmare frames that you may encounter throughout the duration of this of this fanfic. I hereby present "Rise of the True King" enjoy...

Interlude:

If one were to describe Lelouch Vi Britannia the first word that would come to mind would be unique. Born with ink black hair, rich amethyst eyes and an intellect none of his peers could ever hope match.

"Genius" or "Prodigy" is what most called him and at the age of seven Lelouch was solving complex mathematical equations, reading college level books and decimating anyone foolish enough to challenge him at chess.

Because of his status as a Prince of Britannia Lelouch lived a rather secluded life at the Aries Villa Palace and the only peers he had truly had contact with were: his sister Nunnally of whom he was extremely protective, his half sister Euphemia a pink haired bundle of joy, his competitive half brother Clovis and the devious Milly Ashford who would visit every chance she got.

As a result Lelouch spent his mornings playing with his sisters in the garden which involved a lot of physical activity much to his chagrin, his afternoons playing chess with his half brother Schneizel the only man he had never defeated and his evenings catching up on what others would consider very heavy reading.

All in all life was good for the Royal Prodigy.

But six months after his tenth birthday everything changed.

The day had started like any other: Breakfast with his mother, Nunnally and Euphemia who had decided to sleep over the previous day. Then the three siblings ran off to play in the garden until lunch time, shortly after lunch a servant came to fetch Euphemia under the orders of the ever protective Cornelia. Having lost a playmate and with Schneizel cancelling their daily chess match Lelouch spent the rest of his day reading under the shade of a tree, with a cloud gazing Nunnally using his lap as a pillow.

Around sunset their mother stumbled upon the cosy siblings, unable to resist she teased them with the usual "Cutest couple ever" statement taking great pleasure in their embarrassment.

About an hour after dinner mother, son and daughter were standing on the grand stairway: Marianne stood at the centre of the staircase dressed in an elegant peach gown, her children in their pyjamas ready for bed. Nunnally was in the process of giving her mother a goodnight hug, her brother waiting patiently at the top flanked by four of the palace guards.

That is when it happened.

The young prince was suddenly hit by a mind numbing headache, his vision briefly flashing red and his senses magnified to a superhuman extent. He could see movement through the stained glass near the door, he could hear the sounds of twigs breaking as something moved through the bushes outside and the metallic aurora of gun powder assaulted his nostrils.

"MOVE!" he yelled dashing down the stairs, but everyone stared back at him in confusion.

"MOVE YOU'RE IN DANGER!" Lelouch clarified as yanked Nunnally into his arms carrying her up the stairs, praying that his mother would follow.

The stained glass shattered, the wooden railing chipped and dozens of bullets through the air shredding anything in their path. Without even thinking Lelouch used his body to shield Nunnally, the guards forming a protective wall around the royal siblings, returning fire at the unseen assassin.

The sound of gunfire died down slowly until it stopped completely, two of the guards ran down the stairs in pursuit of the assailant while the other two remained to help the prince and princess.

Lelouch's face was a mask of pure horror, his eyes solely focused on the lifeless form of his mother: her dress was bloodstained, arms outstretched and she laid face down in a growing pool of blood.

Lelouch tried to scream but no sound came out, he tried to move but his body refused to obey.

'This is my fault.' He mentally scolded himself; he had the chance to prevent his mother's death but failed because he was weak.

A faint burning sensation began to flow through his body.

'If only I was stronger'

Muscles began to form all over his body, bulging and toning under his skin as the burning feeling intensified.

'If only I was faster'

Joints and ligaments weaved and bent changing shape and form, while the burning sensation became a blazing inferno that engulfed every cell in his body.

"**IF ONLY I HAD POWER!" **Lelouch roared.

Crimson light flared from his eyes, the tiles beneath his feet fractured and the entire palace began to shake uncontrollably.

Then he was consumed by darkness...


End file.
